Eternity, with you
by KieranHowl
Summary: "I care not for the other's who once I had dalliance with. your life, your light, your spirit, those are the things I desire from you Lady Raina. I want to hear your lips speak my name over and over." her voluminous moonlight orbs bore into his chilled blue ones as her mouth formed the very word he longed to hear of her. . ."Loki"
1. Chapter 1

I am back with a new story people, this was somewhat inspired by Disney's new movie frozen please be kind as this is only my second attempt at writing Loki. My other story will remain on hiatus until I can get the ideas flowing again so for now please read and enjoy what I have in store for this one.

* * *

For as long as Loki could remember he had gone to visit the girl, but this girl was not alive nor was she dead, this girl was frozen. Loki recalled stories from when he was a child, his mother, Frigga would tell them to him every night, no one knew the girls name for she had been frozen for such a long time but the part of the stories that had stuck with him were the ones of sacrifice she made for her family. He had once thought her amazing but now he thought her a fool, who would willing give their life up for someone else? Yet he once again found himself in front of her.

"You must have been a truly naïve girl, sacrificing yourself for those who would never do the same for you." No response of course, there never was. He stared directly at her face, it was slightly chubby but not like she were fat because her body was actually quite thin, he, as a child, had guessed her eyes to be a brown or a blue and maybe she had light hair and her skin had to be fair.

"Staring at her again brother?"

"Contemplating."

"Contemplating what?"

"How stupid this woman must have been while she was alive"

"Tis not good to judge another's actions, Loki."

The brothers spared a glance at one another.

"The reason I came is that mother wishes to speak with you in secrecy."

"Very well" Loki took one last glance at the frozen girl before turning and leaving the cavern

"Lady Raina, your act was valiant and I truly believe my brother admires you, he is just hardened yet I think you give him a glimmer of hope." The elder of the brothers smiled at the frozen girl before he turned away and followed after Loki.

* * *

The conversation with his mother had been brief but she had insisted he go check a particular title in their library, he had read this particular book several times but apparently there was something new to be found in its hallowed pages. He flipped through the old pages until a story caught his eye.

"Sacrifice, is this to be a lesson?" the trickster god smirked, after all these years things continued to surprise him. Loki began to read.

'_Tis truly a sad sight to see one such as she trapped in the confines of her icy prison, her once rosy features all a glow with joy and happiness, now forever cursed to an frozen state. The voices of the ones who drove her to the sacrifice echo in that, the empty barren wasteland of her memories. Will no one save her?'_

Loki turned the page and noticed a poem entitled _'Sacrifice'_ and it had been written by a woman by the name of Sarina, a last name had not been given.

"_The sacrifice of love we give,_

_Takes less and yet gives more;_

_An everlasting hand of love,_

_The heart an open door._

_The willingness to give of self,_

_To laying down your life;_

_To touch another person's heart,_

_In loving sacrifice._

_A chance that God has given you,_

_To reach another soul;_

_Forever changed by kindness,_

_A life your love made whole._

_For life is but a circle,_

_Each life part of the chain;_

_Each link is joined by sacrifice,_

_That causes man to change._

_To turn and reach a hand of love,_

_To touch another's life;_

_Will cause the circle to be whole,_

_In loving sacrifice."_

Loki turned the page once more to begin the story.

"_Soon the storm would break loose; to cover the land in an eternal winter, and all the people would be frozen! They could not hear lady Raina; She was cursed to be silent unless spoken to. Was this to be Asgard's fate? Then our Lady got the idea of sacrificing her life to save theirs; She thought it would be better for her to be frozen or an eternity than for so many people to meet a miserable death. So she wandered out into the battlefield, against her king's wishes and warnings and made a deal with the frost king Laufey._

_Two days had passed since her deal had been struck and soon the Raina fell and lay there, for she could not rise again. Her body had begun to freeze._

_Healers from all realms came as fast as they could to help Lady Raina, the poor young woman so full of love and life they were afraid would be lost forever; there was not one who didn't come to her aid. _

_All of Asgard heard them come, but then, too, they heard a sudden roaring in the air, and then a thundering like the shots of heavy cannons; the frost giants had broken their promise, if the storm was not stopped Asgard would surely perish. However, sorcerers were at the ready the spells were flying about them; nothing was working though._

_In one final act Raina asked to be brought to the storm. Once there she mustered all of her strength and courage proceeding to walked into the eye of the storm, taking all of it into her body; the storm ceased, Raina had saved all of them. But her body was frozen all the way through. The people of the realm eternal mourned for the girl and moved her body to a place of honor so that everyone may know what she had done for them all."_

Loki closed the book and set it on the table in front of him.

"Foolish girl." He had to admit though, somewhere deep down; he held slight admiration for the woman. He looked down at the floor to see a small piece of parchment, it appeared old yet he picked it up and unfolded it.

_A warning to those who care for Lady Raina it is said the only way to break her curse is to melt her heart._

"Melt the heart huh?" It would seem the god of mischief had found his new challenge.

Loki had spent the next several hours doing research on things that could be hot enough to melt through that much ice, he had come upon an artifact from Muspelheim, much like the Jotun's casket of ancient winters the fire giants had an artifact called the orb of eternal summer, the book had told him it had been confiscated by his grandfather, Bor, many ages ago and was now in their weapons vault here in Asgard.

He turned to an attending servant and sent him to Odin. "You must inform my father that I require the use of the fire artifact." With that the man had left him.

* * *

Loki had commandeered the artifact and was now on his way to the cavern where Asgard's frozen hero was entombed.

"I certainly hope this works."

Once inside her sat criss cross in front of her body, placed the red hued orb on the ground in front of her and cast the spell to open it.

And now, he would wait.

* * *

Like I have said how you live is on hiatus for now so please bare with me until I can get it going again. anyways please review and let me know what you think of this story.

Next chapter: Chipping the surface. Will Loki's plan work or will he have to try something else?


	2. Chipping the surface

I return with chapter 2 of _'Eternity with you' _Heads up some of you may want to grab a dictionary if you have no idea what some of these words mean. anyways Enjoy.

* * *

Three days he had sat in front of Lady Raina's frozen body, the orb of endless summers flaring ever so heatedly before him and yet the ice had barely begun to melt, three words rang through his mind continuously _"melt the heart"_ initially he had though to start at the center of the cavern but when that had failed he grew frustrated.

"why must this riddle plague me so!" his icy orbs glared at the vexing woman before him "How do I melt the. . ." it hit him then as he picked up the orb carefully and moved it to where her heart would be located, still nothing happened, he moved closer to her until he was almost touching her icy corpse, holding the artifact as close to the heart as he could.

*drip* he heard something plop down to the ground beneath his feet, water perhaps, as a small crack was heard and the ice began to melt faster, his blue eyes watched the event happening before him, he could finally make out her features, she was indeed a fair maiden, her skin pale like the white sands of Asgard, her eyes like the very moon that shone upon the realm at night and her hair, white like the snow of Jotunheim, it was strange to him that such a young woman could have hair so white, the ice had melted almost entirely now and he took notice of the fact her clothes were from a time before he had lived or could even fathom remembering.

She turned her head ever so slightly to look at the man who had defrosted her but no words did she utter.

"Cursed to silence unless spoken to. Lady Raina, you may speak freely." Still the woman said nothing to him.

"You insolent woman, why do you keep silent?" her eyes watched him,

"I've nothing to say to you save Thank you kind stranger." Loki laughed internally, Kind, this girl was definitely stupid, and he never did anything unless it would benefit him.

"Oh I assure you my lady, if you knew who I was; you would know my actions are far from kind." Her grey hued eyes continued to watch the men as her prison continued to dwindle, one thousand years had passed since she had last seen or touched another being, and her first in so long a time had to be a sharp tongued man who oozed superiority.

"Well, whatever your intent for freeing me, I still owe you my thanks." Her voice was gentle and sweet, it reminded him much of a river in the summer time, calm and serene.

"My intent is simple, for all my life your story has vexed me, why would you give up your life for people who never even cared for you, a mere servant in the palace of Odin?"

"A single act of valiance speaks volumes kind sir, I was merely doing my duty and protecting the king and queen, would you have not done the same if it was to save someone of importance to you?" his icy blue eyes stared at her once more, her words rang true, he would give his life but only for one person, his mother, Frigga.

"I've only one of more importance to me than myself and that is my mother" the ice had almost completely melted now as they conversed.

"You must be very close if you hold her above yourself as such." He let a small smile grace his features

"Yes, she is very dear to me." The ice was no gone as Raina stood fully before him now, he had to admit he found her alluring , her snowy hair contrasted beautifully with her moonlit irises, and her rosy lips stood out against her fair complexion.

"Oh dear, have I something on my face?" she placed her tiny hands up to cover her face, he could not help smile at her innocence.

"No my lady, your face is fine." Her eyes peered out from behind her hands.

"You've still not told me of your intent."

"All in good time My Lady. First I think we should reacquaint you with modern society."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea, much has to have changed since I last laid eyes upon Asgard."

"Indeed much has."

Then, for the first time in one thousand years Raina set foot outside her shrine, the sight that lay before her was magnificent, the city has expanded greatly in her absence yet the golden spires she had once called home remained, she was flabbergasted, excited, scared, a whole range of emotions that threatened to spill forth as a wide smile spread across her features.

"I do think we should start with your clothing, it is very out of date." The smile was slapped from her face at his words as she looked down at her attire.

"It is. . .out of date?" her purple gown, paired with brown waist cinching corset and tattered white apron seemed fine to her, she was a palace servant after all.

"You know nothing of your tales do you? In our society you are worshiped as a deity. Your actions for my mother and father have been told for centuries."

"I'm a deity . . .wait, mother and fa- you. . .you're a prince?!" Loki Smirked.

"Indeed I am my Lady." Her silver eyes widened and then narrowed.

"You did not seek me out as a concubine did you?" he almost laughed

"Pardon? I've no need for concubines, as a prince of Asgard; naturally, women throw themselves at my feet." Raina rolled her eyes if he had no come off as having a superiority complex before he certainly did now.

"Someone is exuberant in their self-confidence."

"and why should I not be?"

"Women usually prefer men with a little humility and sensitivity, not pompous windbags who think themselves above everyone else." Loki stopped dead in his tracks, who was this servant to speak to him in such a manner, he cared not if she was beautiful or a deity worthy of his praise, he would be damned if he, a prince, would let her words slip past like this.

Loki grabbed her wrist roughly and spun her to face him.

"Take care how you speak to me you wanton whore, just because I am a gentleman does not mean I will not harm you." Her eyes stared into his, exuding fear.

"Th-That hurts…" He took notice of the bruise that now marred her ivory skin and loosened his grip, he threw her hand down and sped ahead of her.

"Come along then." Raina tore off part of her tattered apron and tied it around her wrist to attempt to cover the large hand shaped bruise then ran to keep up with the livid prince.

* * *

It took no more than 20 minutes to get from the cavern to the market place; all the brightly colored stalls enraptured Raina's attention and Loki's irritation with the girl grew quicker.

"Keep up will you. We are here to get you new clothes not ogle the brightly colored garbage they sell here." Raina rolled her eyes again as she caught up with him near a clothing stand.

"Ah, Prince Loki, who is your lovely lady friend." This brought a rosy color to Raina's cheeks.

"I can assure you good sir, she is far from lovely company, but she requires new clothing, what do you have that would fit her petite frame?" the heavy set man gave Raina a once over and disappeared into the tent behind him.

The man re-emerged about 10 minutes later with a small handful of gowns.

"This is all I have I am afraid" he looked to Raina, "You are welcome to go try them on in the tent if you wish dear. I think the blue and silver will contrast best with your hair and eyes." She gave a friendly smile to the man as she disappeared into the tent.

She eventually returned with three dresses in her hands. The man had been right, the blues and silvers had been the ones she had chosen, the one she had come out in though she pleaded the man to let her wear out.

The shop owner had obliged and let her keep the dress on as Loki handed over some gold coins and they were on their way.

"You look Lovely." Raina turned her silver orbs to look up at him,

"You have kind words for me now, what happened to my being a wanton whore, as you so eloquently put it."

"I said those things in anger."

"I know this, but I must say, you do come across as iniquitous." Loki let out a chuckle

"Iniquitous hmm, I suppose that is not far off."

"So where about are we headed now?" Raina inquired.

"The Palace."

* * *

So there it is. chapter 2 of eternity with you, please review, POSITIVE THINGS ONLY PLEASE. Stick around for more of the Story, coming as soon as it is finished :) Also feel free to message me with things you would like to see happen between Loki and Raina. just nothing to obscene right now.


	3. Mixed Emotions

Chapter three of eternity with you is now available to my loyal readers, I apologize before hand if anyone seems slightly out of character as some are not very influential throughout the Thor movies, Odin particularly.

if anything is misspelled I also apologize.

* * *

Loki had escorted Raina throughout the whole palace, the marvelous building she once called home, had changed so much in her thousand year absence, new corridors were around to be explored, Floors she had never known existed were now in her sights and the best thing of all, she was free of her past tormentors, many had long since died or been fired.

"Brother, Who is your fair Lady companion?" a boisterous voice echoed behind her as Loki spun to face his Brother.

"Thor, Allow me to introduce you, This is Lady Raina." Thor gave her a once over before taking her small hand in his and placing a gentle kiss upon it.

Raina's face must have turned as red as a tomato for the brothers shared a laugh as Thor turned back to Loki, "My brother, you have indeed found a beauty, be good to her." Loki's brother was obviously very Dense.

"My good Prince, you have the wrong idea of us, Loki and I are not courting." Thor's demeanor changed.

"Forgive me, Lady Raina, I only assumed because you were together." Raina smiled,

"Do not Fret Prince of Asgard, 'twas an honest mistake." A large grin returned to Thor's face.

"Brother if you do not court her, I just may." He noticed Loki visibly scowl, "I jest of course, for Lady Sif has my heart." Raina took notice of how Loki relaxed.

"Shall we be off then?" the brothers looked at her as Loki nodded, "Yes, we must go brother, for Lady Raina has much to be shown. I shall see you later tonight, at Dinner." With that the two bade one another goodbye.

"I do apologize for him, he can be a bit dim."

"Not at all, I found him to be charming" she responded as she fiddled with a strand of her snowy colored hair.

"He is indeed infectiously charming, Many often find themselves with a smile on in his presence." Raina smiled.

"Tis not terrible to wish other's happiness, Loki, A smile can do wonders for a person."

Loki took these words to heart.

"And what of you? What other qualities of a person do you deem admirable?" His question was an honest one, he was indeed curious to see what she sought out in others.

"What do I deem admirable, that is an interesting question, why do you wish to know?" Loki smirked.

"I just wish to know more about you."

"Admirable qualities I find are useful to have consist mostly of courage, loyalty and love, I see these as the building blocks of relationships as all are built upon them. Courage, stand up for what you believe in even if others question your morals. Loyalty, do not be afraid to protect the ones you love, be true to them. Love, do not be afraid of it, everyone in the whole nine realms needs love; it lets them know that they are not alone. "

Loki almost scoffed at her stupidity but kept it in, they had come to a large set of gold double doors carved with intricate designs.

"Mother and father will wish to meet- reacquaint themselves with you." Her silvery orbs gave off a sparkle and Loki could not help but smile.

The large doors were pushed open and the two walked inside.

"Raina, it has indeed been too long, yet I look upon you and see you have not aged a single day since we were last together." Frigga smiled at the woman before her.

"Indeed my Queen, tis been such a long time, you look well." Frigga smiled as she embraced Raina.

"However is it that you were set free?" Raina gave a simple nod of her head towards Loki.

"Your son is quite intelligent; he used the artifact from Muspelheim to thaw my icy prison."

"Ah yes, Loki has always been the intellectual of my two sons, he prefers use of his mind above other things."

"I have noticed, he has also been most gentlemanly." This seemed to have pleased Frigga

"I see the all father is still as strong as ever as well" Raina gave a polite bow of her head to the king of the realm eternal.

"Eriksdottir, it is good to see you after a millennia of your absence, I hope you have been shown kindness in your return." She nodded.

"Yes your citizens and staff have shown nothing but kindness."

"And my sons?"

"Gracious, Thor has a kindness to him that could light up a room and Loki the intellect that could put many of this world's finest to shame." This boosted the princes ego a bit to hear her speak so highly of him.

Odin gave her a kind smile.

"It is good news, I am very proud of both of my sons."

"As you should be, My King."

"It is my hope Raina, that you will join us for dinner tonight?"

Raina smiled.

"I would not miss it My Queen." Frigga gave her a kind smile

"You may call my Frigga, Raina; we are after all, still friends."

Raina smiled and gave a polite curtsey as she and Loki left the throne room.

* * *

Loki had now brought her up to what she assumed was the fourth or even fifth floor of the palace,

"These are the living quarters" he stopped at a large door, I had one of the palace servants inform my parents of your arrival, they had this room set up for you.

Loki pushed open the door and the walked inside.

It was mostly polished with blue furniture and silver ornamentals here and there, a few pieces of fine art littered the walls, a fire place in the center of the living room, unlit of course as it was mid-summer in Asgard thus it was warm enough without it.

"I hope it is to your liking" he motioned to a few other doors.

"The door to your left is your room, bathroom is adjoined of course. The door to the right is a study, it has a desk and several shelves of books should you ever require peace."

The petite woman took all of this in, when last she had been in the palace she had lived in the servants quarters, all she had been given was a bed and a bathroom, if she wished for quiet she had to seek out the library or the astronomy tower.

"Mother insisted you be placed here, and she picked out the colors herself. You must have been very close."

"Indeed we were, it was actually her idea to bring me into the palace as a servant. However, that is a past I would rather not regale." Loki just shrugged his shoulders.

"I shall leave you to your devices my Lady, Dinner takes place around 7 o' clock. I am sure there will be much catching up to do, if you require anything My brother or myself are just a few rooms down and the servants are usually around somewhere.

Raina gave Loki a kind smile as he turned and left the room, Raina would need quite a while to get used to the change of living style.

* * *

Loki closed the door to his room and let out a sigh of frustration, he had just met the girl and already she had entranced him, he knew not if it was her hair, her smile or the way she smelled of lavender and vanilla, but she had infiltrated his mind and plagued his thoughts, even before he had thawed her, from childhood to current she had enveloped his mind.

He wondered what her skin felt like, what she tasted of, why she did not fear him as others did but he was the colder of the two and as thus would never choose to reveal his feelings for the girl who plagued him.

"Damn her to Helheim."

* * *

Well there it is folks, chapter 3 of 'eternity, with you' I hope you liked it, no Loki X Raina action quite yet but rest assured, it is on the way. Please review for faster updates, I will be busy tomorrow what with it being Christmas and all but I promise to get another chapter up as soon as I am able.

Review

Review

Review.


	4. Newly formed friendship

No matter how he tried to avoid her, the woman was always there, a smile on her face and her snowy hair glistening brightly in the sunny weather, damn her, damn himself even, why had he thawed her.

"Your skill are impeccable Mi'lady" in the last few days she had ingratiated herself with Sif and the warriors three, Loki had to admit though, her combat skills were remarkable.

"Indeed, since Sif, I've not seen another lady fight with such grace and precision." It was Fandral, A man who had always imposed on Loki's nerves.

Raina smiled as she took off the practice armor and tugged her hair free of the hair tie used to pull her lengthy hair out of her face. She spotted Loki across the practice field and gave him a smile, he scowled in return.

"Does he dislike me?"

"Oh do not mind Loki, he dislikes everyone." Came Sif's reply.

"He was so kind to me just days ago, perhaps I upset him with something I said"

"Mi'lady Do not take anything he does or says to heart" Raina gave a smile to Volstagg.

"I dare say we have probably consumed a great deal of your time Lady Raina, we shall be going."

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you all, Fandral, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg" she gave a polite curtsey as the four walked off.

"Perhaps you would like to have a go at someone better skilled" She turned to come face to face with a smirking god of mischief.

"And you think yourself to be of such skills?"

"Is this fear I detect?" Raina scoffed

"Surely you jest, My prince, for I do not fear you."

"Then fight me."

"I know not what wrongs I have done you but I will not fight a senseless battle." Raina turned and walked away from him only to feel him grip her wrist again.

"You Vexing wench!" she turned to meet his gaze, her steely eyes meeting his icy one as she tugged her wrist free of his grasp and slapped him.

"You should take care how you speak to others you insufferable excuse for a Prince, perhaps these things you do are the very reason no one cares for your company." Loki stared down at her incredulously, how dare she slap him.

"You may be the King and Queen's son, but you are no prince, Loki Odinson." With that she stormed off.

* * *

The next few days the two avoided each other, whenever Raina saw him in the hallways she sent a glare and turned to walk the other way, he pretty much did the same. Everyone in the palace had gotten wind of what had happened and rumors had begun, everything from their hatred to him supposedly professing his love to her, the romantic ones had been lain to rest some time ago though when Loki threatened to have the servant flogged.

Eventually Sif and the warriors three decided enough was enough and coaxed them into a room together before conveniently sneaking out and locking the two inside.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Raina sat idly in the corner of the room watching him as he threw around threats and swore up and down he would have them hanged for treason.

"I do not like this anymore than you do Loki, but if you continue to yell and shout like a petulant child I may just throw myself out the window."

"What's stopping you?"

"A little thing called common sense, something you are obviously lacking in, amongst other things."

"Oh, so you want to play this game do you, Go on tell me then, what else do I lack in?"

"How about humility, just because you are a prince you think yourself above everyone else."

"And why should I not, they are all beneath me." She scoffed.

"That's precisely it, perhaps you ought to rethink who is beneath who Odinson. Another thing you lack is decency. It would not kill you to be more polite."

"Kings do not get anywhere with politeness."

"They get everywhere with politeness, no one wants a benevolent king Loki. Citizens want a ruler who is kind and just, not greedy and cruel." Her words hit a nerve as he raised his hand and slapped her swiftly across the face, sending her toppling to the floor.

"You want greedy and cruel?!" Raina looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "Remember your place you filthy peasant, remember it was I who freed you from that icy coffin."

"I may be a Peasant . . . but you, you are much worse. You are dirt." Loki made to strike her again but stopped.

Raina stood "Loki, You may have freed me but you are no hero. All this time I have been trying to be your friend and you push me away. I stand by my words from the other day in the arena Loki, You may live in a palace but you are NOT a prince." Loki let his hand drop back to his side as Raina retreated back to the couch in the corner.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before he took an opportunity to speak,

"I'm. . .Sorry." Raina looked over surprised.

"Pardon me?"

"I said I am sorry." Raina watched him, her gaze zeroed in like an eagle.

"I have been acting like a total prat to you these last few days." She stood and walked over to him.

"Loki, We have both said some pretty horrid things to one another." She held out her hand, "Let us call a truce." For the first time since they met, Loki gave her a genuine smile as they shook hands.

"Sif, you can unlock the doors now" no response.

"Sif?" again no response.

"I'm going to kill her"

"If I do not do so first" Loki scowled

"We could team up." Loki's head shot in her direction,

"What do you have in mind?"

From then on the two knew they would get on just fine.

* * *

There is chapter 4 everyone, if you want quicker updates please review I want to know what you all think of this story.

Next chapter will be full of all kinds of mischief and pranking with Loki and Raina as for romantic stuff its on the way.

Review.


	5. Confessions

I did NOT mean for it to take this long to update but I have been struggling with writers block and real life interfered, I am back in physical therapy for a third time and back in psych. Therapy for the 6th time

SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the belated update. Anyways here is ch. 5.

* * *

It had been A month since the fight between the prince and Raina, they had achieved revenge on Sif and the warriors three and since moved on, Frigga had insisted on teaching Raina magic since she obviously had an affinity for it as well as scheduling regular lessons for her so she could become a member of the asgardian court.

"You need to focus Raina, don't think about it just let the magic flow. Magic is all about feeling." Raina let out a frustrated huff as she closed her eyes again and relaxed her body, letting her mind go blank.

"Good, now picture the quill floating" she did as told, she had been in lessons for about three days and had so far broken several very expensive vases and accidentally injured a servant, Raina apologized profusely afterwards saying she hadn't meant any harm.

She kept trying to picture the feather quill floating in air.

"There you go, keep focus on that, let us see how long you can keep it in the air. This will be much like meditation."

"Pardon my intrusion your majesty, but there is an urgent matter you need to see to." Frigga smiled.

"Raina your lessons will conclude early today and there will be no lessons tomorrow." Raina smiled back as the queen left the room, she now had spare time on her hands and no idea what to do with it.

"Lady Raina, Lady Raina!" she heard the voice of one of the servants from the other end of the hallway and turned to face her.

"Yes Hayla, what is it?" Hayla was a petite girl with dark blonde hair pulled back in a tight braid, her eyes were a soft brown and her skin was gently sun kissed.

"Lady Sif and the warriors request your presence in the arena" Raina smiled,

"Thank you Hayla, You are dismissed" Hayla gave her a smile in return before running off again.

Raina stepped into the sparring arena yet saw no one in sight, she looked to the bleachers and still saw no one.

"If this is a prank, it is not funny." She felt a hand over her mouth and an arm snake around her waist, her eyes shot open and she struggled against her assailant, she let out a high pitched muffled scream and jabbed her elbow backwards into the persons stomach, she heard an 'oof' behind her and broke free, turning to come face to face with one of the Einheryar guards of the palace.

"I do not know what your intentions were but I will be informing the king and queen of your heinous act." The man shot her a menacing glare and took a swing, landing a rough blow to her ribs and sending her toppling to the ground, her head made contact with the ground.

"You foul woman, you dare attack one of the kings guards?!"

"And you dare attack a lady and an apprentice of the asgardian courts?" the voice came from behind the guard, it was Loki.

"You stay out of this you misfit prince." This statement pissed Loki off, he sent the guard flying then froze him in mid-air, going over to help Raina.

"I will make sure this man is dealt with accordingly, but for now, we must get you to the healers." She took note of his unusual kindness, usually he was frigid towards her but as she had just been attacked she guessed he felt a bit of pity.

"Can you stand?" Raina shook her head slowly so as not to give herself a head rush. Loki moved to pick her up, placing her on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"I am carrying you, what does it look like?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" she gave one last look at the frozen guard as they left the arena.

"I can assure you, he will be severely punished for harming you."

Raina smiled but did not pick up on his hidden meaning.

* * *

Asira took in all the bruising on Raina's body "My goodness child, what happened?"

"One of the guards attacked me" Asira gave her an incredulous look "A royal guard attacked you, how odd." She finished healing the sustained broken ribs and bandaged Raina up.

"I recommend you take it easy for a week or so, then come and see me again." With that Asira let Loki back into the room.

Raina gave him a smile, but he wore a scowl.

"Loki, what ails you?"

"Nothing of your concern"

"Loki we are friends, I worry for you so it is my concern." This seemed to upset him more as he slammed his hand into the near by wall.

"You…you are what ails me Raina!, the way you are so forgiving, the way you act as if nothing is wrong with the world even after you were attacked. I worry and I worry and it's always you!" Raina looked up surprised.

"I'm not sure I-"

"That's just it, you don't get it! From the time I heard the tale of your heroics up until now you have plagued my mind. From childhood into adult hood I have held admiration for you, I released you from the ice just so I could meet you, ask you questions and rid myself of the plaguing thoughts of what you could look like!"

"Loki I-"

"Raina, I have had so many emotions run through me since we met in the cavern" He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her icy blue eyes.

"Loki. It has been a mere month yet you say you cannot stop thinking of me, and do not think I am unflattered but you can do so much better than I. You are a strong, spirited, intelligent man, Loki. You do not want to get caught up with the likes of me."

Loki's scowl seemed to deepen as he hold on her became rough.

"Raina, all month I have thought of nothing else but the feel of your skin and what it would be like to touch you, to kiss you, yet you tell me I can do better?" Raina felt a blush rise on her fair skin.

"Loki…" he continued to stare down at her

"I am not Brave nor fair, I am unwise and flawed, you deserve a girl who is all of those things, a girl who can keep up with you."

"You think that is what I want? My dear Raina, I agree that you are not the most fair, brave and wise, but it is exactly those flaws that draw me to you. If I had wanted perfection I would have gone for Sigyn, but you are so much more appealing in the fact that you _are_ flawed. Those are the reasons I find you so intriguing" Raina gave him a smile.

"Loki, if I agree to this, promise me there will be no funny business."

He gave her a look "I promise, though I cannot make promises about pulling funny business with our friends." She laughed.

"Always the loopholes with you, Loki."

"Always."

* * *

Again sorry about the belated update, I did not mean for it to take so long. Raiki fans got a little actions today with his big confession. Anyways please tell me what you think. Review or message me.


	6. Nameday

I Apologize for my little word mix up in one of the last chapters I meant malevolent not benevolent I often mix up words, I also apologize if anything has been misspelled or letters are in the wrong places I have dyslexia and I struggle sometimes, thank god for spell checkers huh?

Anyways here is ch. 6.

* * *

*Knock, knock*

"Lady Raina, it is time to get up" she heard the voice on the other side of the door.

"I have been up for hours Hayla, you are dismissed." Raina heard the woman's feet against the floor as she ran.

Today was a special day, Loki's Name day. She picked up the dress that had been given to her; Frigga had insisted she wear it. informing her that this was her color.

Holding it out in front of her she admired the work, the gown, backless, was of made an icy blue fabric and the neckline was adorned with an intricate beading design to resemble snowflakes and wind.

She had to admit, Frigga had an interesting taste in clothing but she liked the dress none the less.

She slid the dress over her head and worked on tying the back, satisfied she looked at her hair, pulled back in a tight braid she pulled it free and let it cascade in white waves down her back, she tugged two long strands forward to rest over her shoulders and smiled, slipping on the white shoes that had been left for her and left her room.

* * *

The palace halls were abuzz with people flitting back and forth to prepare for the celebration, Servants were rushing back and forth out of the dining hall, and guests were arriving in the main entrance hall, she took notice of a few girls chatting away busily, one of them caught her glance and sent a scowl, Raina just smiled and waved, ignoring the girls rude stare, and continuing on her way.

She stopped by the gardens to admire the flowers, over the last two months the garden had become her favorite place.

"You like the gardens as well miss?" Raina turned to face someone she had never met before.

"Yes, I admire the flowers. Might I ask your name?"

"Nanna, I'm the goddess of joy and peace, and your name?"

"Raina, Sorceress in training, I've no title yet." Nanna smiled and knelt next to her.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, it is rare to meet women with a talent for magic, are you Aesir born?"

"Only half, my Father was Vanir and my Mother Aesir."

"So you inherited his ability, which is rare." Raina smiled, she had never known female sorcerers were so unique.

"Have you discovered your element?"

"Not yet, but The queen says I am very close."

"So the Queen is your teacher, which is amazing, she only takes on those with the highest potential for being great." This struck a small chord with Raina as she looked at Nanna with her steely blue eyes, now that she took the woman in, Raina took note of her medium length brown hair and her spring green eyes alight with happiness, she was a real beauty.

"Pardon my ramblings Lady Raina, I fear I may have kept you longer then I should have." Raina grinned

"Oh no, you've been no trouble at all Lady Nanna, I've a lot of time before I have to be at my destination, however if you must go, it was a great honor to meet you." Nanna smiled.

"The honor was my own, Lady Raina." The women said their goodbyes to one another and Nanna left, Raina moved to sit on one of the benches.

* * *

The time came for her to return to the main hall, Frigga had informed her last night she was to arrive promptly at 6 to enter just behind the royal family, the King and Queen would enter first followed by Thor, then Loki, then her and so on down the list of guests as they arrived.

She arrived at the entry way and gave a friendly smile, "I do hope I am not late."

"Not at all dear." Frigga smiled and ushered Raina over to them.

"We are waiting for Loki yet." Raina nodded.

"So, if I may ask, what kind of festivities will there be tonight?"

"Well Loki has always been one for sophisticated affairs so we arranged live music performances from Asgard finest musicians and dancing of course, the usual celebratory feast and fireworks."

She smiled, it seemed like Loki enjoyed the finer things in life, from what she had heard Thor had a tournament of some sort but only on the year's his name day fell on Thorsday, so once every 7 years.

Just as the conversation ended Loki showed up.

"Perfect timing as usual, Loki."

Loki just smiled as he took his place in the lineup.

"Looking lovely as ever, Raina."

"You as well, Loki"

The doors to the dining hall opened and one by one they began to enter.

* * *

The festivities were well in order, Frigga had not been wrong the music they had requested was beautiful and the room decorations were all different shades of greens and blacks with tiny adornments of gold here and there.

Raina had posted herself in a far off corner to avoid the eyes of anyone who may ask her to dance.

"Are you enjoying the party?" She looked over to see Loki standing next to her.

"Why are you not dancing with the female guests, is it not customary?"

Loki chuckled.

"They seem fairly well entertained. But you have not answered my question yet."

"Yes, though I prefer to observe."

"I see, I figured you would prefer to be out mingling."

"Well presumptions get you nowhere."

He laughed again.

"I guess you are right. It is more fun to observe, you can learn a lot by watching other people."

She smiled.

"Would you care to join me on the balcony?" Raina looked up into her Icy blue orbs.

"Of course, I could use some fresh air." Loki took her hand and let her outside.

* * *

"It's a beautiful night"

"That it is." Raina walked over and leaned on the balustrade taking in the crisp night air.

"I love the night, it has such a calming effect." No sooner had she said that did a firework light up the night sky, more greens and gold's lit up the dark blanket over head.

A slew of voices echoed behind her.

"Loki, who are those girls?" he turned his head to look at the girls

"Just a group of airheads."

She laughed.

"I meant their names."

"Of course" he pointed to the girl with the long black hair and pale skin first.

"Lady Nott, goddess of the night, she is the very personification of darkness and very rude unless you are on her good side, she is the daughter of Narvi." He moved onto the next girl, she had blonde hair with a red hue to it, her skin lightly tanned.

"Lady Sjöfn, the goddess of love, she is the more friendly of the three."

He pointed to the last, her hair was a light brown color and her skin was fair.

"The last is Ēostre, goddess of spring and new beginnings, I try to avoid her at all costs despite her title she tends to suck the life out of everything. The midgardian Holiday Easter was named after her. " Raina nodded.

"I shall make sure I avoid them, they seem like prudes, not exactly people I wish to associate myself with."

"A wise move on your behalf Mi'lady."

She laughed.

"Since when did you start calling me Mi'lady?"

"It is customary at celebrations to use formal titles."

"Loki we are close, there is no need for such formalities."

He shrugged.

"We all try new things now and then."

* * *

Well, ch. 6 is done it was a little longer than I normally try and do but I am happy with the overall outcome. more to come on the three airhead goddesses. I hope my readers are as satisfied with this as I am.

Please review or inbox me with ideas or thing you would like to see. More Raiki romance is on the way so stay tuned.


End file.
